


Injured

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Something is off about Newt.





	

Newt was late and Frank wasn't having it. He was hungry, and if Newt wasn't coming back, well, then they were all going to end up dead in a suitcase. He could only imagine how much it would stink of roadkill

Eventually, Newt arrived, covered in bruises. Frank made a high-pitched noise of concern but Newt shushed him.

"I was just making us some money so I could keep putting food on the table," Newt explained. Frank wondered if he'd been cage-fighting. He ignored the spunk on Newt's hair.


End file.
